Matter of honor
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Captain Nurf is the captain of the IKS Verlargh. During a mission to stop a band of Klingon Traitors, they are flung into a universe they do not understand. Now they must team up with unlikely Allie t stop a evil that threatens both their universes. Rated t for violence, death and Profanity. Chapters on Saturday. This or Romulan story may go on hold for the other story.
1. Warriors and Wormholes

**Sup guys, Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Star Trek and Mass Effect. Enjoy the 1200- word chapter. I don't own Mass Effect or Star Trek, Bio Ware, Microsoft, Gene Roddenberry, Ea, and a few others do.**

 **Klingon Bird of Prey IKS,** _ **Veqlargh**_ **. Earth Date December 2409 Gamma Eridon System.**

"Blasted baktag, where did they run to?" A Klingon warrior asked from his console as the warship flew through the vacuum of space.

"Your yelling will not help us, Klow, continue to scan for them." Growled a voice from behind them as the warrior was silent before another voice spoke up, this one belonging to a female warrior.

"Captain Nurf, scans haven't located the traitorous Baktags but they have located an anomaly near the star. The traitors could be hiding out near the anomaly to scramble our scanners." Nurf turned his head to look at his science officer.

"If the traitors are hiding there, we will find them, coursemen, set course and prepare all weapons, these Baktags will pay with blood for dishonoring the Empire." _Veqlargh_ began to approach the star when a hail of disruptor fire flew at them.

"Raise shields!" Nurf roared as the bird of prey absorbed the fire as the enemy bird of prey decloaked before speeding towards the anomaly.

"After them! Those cowards will remember the power of the empire when my Bat'leth is on their throat." Nurf growled as _Veqlargh_ flew after the enemy bird of prey.

"Captain, the anomaly is-…" Nurf turned.

"Brace-…" The Klingon captain was knocked unconscious when the ship lurched forward and knocked most of the bridge crew to the ground faster than they could react.

(Milky Way, near unidentified, Exodus Cluster, Utopia.)

Nurf climbed to his feet and peered around the bridge, consoles flashed warnings and sparks came from the walls but other than that, the ship's damage seemed minor.

"Which of you can still stand as a warrior?" Nurf asked as Klow climbed to his feet, followed by his science officer, Estest and his second lieutenant, Lul.

"How damaged is the _Veqlargh_?" Nurf asked, knowing that his warriors were fine considering the fact that they were still standing, Estest turned to a console before answering.

"The ship's warp is offline for now and there's damage to the view screen, but they do not require Iridium to be repaired." Nurf sat back down in the captain's chair as the others manned their stations once more.

"Tell me where the traitors went then." Nurf ordered as Estest check the screen.

"The planet below us…. Though from the scans, the planet is not on any Klingon map." Nurf turned to the science officer.

"Then the planet will be known for when a group of traitorous Baktags died upon it. Estest, Klow, Bagin, we will beam down the planet and exterminate the traitors-…"

"The _Veqlargh's_ transporters are damaged." Nurf huffed in annoyance.

"Then set us down while the other make repairs, Lul, you're in command until I get back." Nurf and the 3 other Klingon Warriors left the room as the bird of prey descended towards the planet.

"Do you think they crashed and were burned to a crisp?" Klow asked as the group reached the ship's armory.

"No, if the _Veqlargh_ was able to survive with minor damage, then so did they, and with some of the minor system's damaged, we have to hunt them down personally."

Nurf said as he grabbed his Bat'leth and a disruptor pistol as Bagin, Klow and Estest grabbed their Bat'leths and disruptor rifles.

"I still cannot believe that the House of Torg is possibly backing the Romulans…" Nurf ignored the talk as the unknown planet continued to grow in the view screens.

"Captain, we are entering the atmosphere and will be touching down in a few minutes." The quartet of Klingons made their way to the hatchway of the Bird of Prey.

"Cloak the ship and repair it, I will contact you when the traitors are dead at our feet." Nurf said as the Klingon warship landed and the landing party disembarked as Nurf drew his disruptor pistol.

"Keep an eye out for the traitors, if their foolish enough to ally with our enemies, then there's no telling what they will do once we find them on this planet."

Nurf said as others drew their disruptor rifles and swept them back and forth, ready for battle as Klingon's always were.

"Captain, we have repaired damage to the communication systems and the scanners are tracking a massive ship ahead, not Klingon." Lul stated as Nurf looked at a damaged robotic body.

"I haven't seen a design like this… It isn't Romulan and it isn't Federation… Keep your weapons ready, this mission just got a lot more interesting then tracking a group of traitors to an unknown planet."

Nurf stated as the group heard weapons fire.

"Well, at least we have a few battles to add to the record of battle today then!" Bagin yelled

A burst of gunfire hit at their feet as Nurf saw a dozen or so of the strange machines barreling down the hill towards them. Nurf and the others let out war cries at they opened fire with their disruptor weapons and ran for cover.

"And here I thought this day would be boring and wasted!" Klow said as he fired his rifle and saw a shield vanish from one of the machines before Nurf shot another with 8 shots of his disruptor pistol as Bagin and Estest took out 4 more within a few bursts as the 6 others retreated.

"Cowards!" Bagin yelled after the retreating machines as he took down another machine with his rifle.

"They seemed to have personal shields… Interesting…" Nurf said as he pulled a gun out of their hands and examined it.

"Tell Lul that we have something of worth to examine when we get back to the _Veqlargh_." Nurf ordered as he nodded for them to continue moving.

"Hands up!" Nurf, Klow, Estest and Bagin turned to see 2 humans with rifles behind them.

"Who are you, human?" Nurf growled out, as he drew his disruptor pistol as Klow and the others drew their disruptor rifle.

"I'm Commander Shepard, who are you?"

Author notes

 **Ok, two things. One, I am aware of how awkward this chapter may be, first chapters aren't my best subject. Second, I am aware I may have messed up some Star Trek history, I am not a natural Star Trek fan, I am going to go back and correct things if I messed something up, just let me know if I did. Anyway, next chapter will be on Saturday after another story. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	2. Battle Lines

**Sup guys, Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Star Trek and Mass Effect. Enjoy the 1200- word chapter. I don't own Mass Effect or Star Trek, Bio Ware, Microsoft, Gene Roddenberry, Ea, and a few others do.**

(Milky Way, near unidentified, Exodus Cluster, Utopia.)

"Why are you here, what the hell are you?" Shepard asked as Nurf continued to point his sidearm at Shepard's head.

"We are warriors of the Klingon Empire, from the house of Mogh, we were sent to hunt down a band of traitorous Pat'aq and we tracked them here." Klow stated, not moving his rifle at all.

"What are these machines doing here, Shepard? They do not seem familiar… nor does anything from this planet." Nurf said, looking at a destroyed machine laying on the ground before Shepard looked at them.

"Why can't they understand us?" Klow asked as Nurf put his side arm away as Shepard spoke up and Nurf heard the word 'Geth,' which he assumed were the machines that he, Klow, Bagin and Estest had just destroyed. He was about to suggest something when gunfire ripped through the air above their heads.

"Worthless machines, cut them down and press forward!" Nurf roared as he fired and hit a geth in the head, killing the machine as Bagin and Klow continued to open fire.

"Why don't they understand us?" Klow asked again as he easily shot another Geth in the stomach, sending the machine to the ground, smoking.

"Klow, we are not within the same galaxy, at least I suspect so, it would explain why they don't understand us… Yet." Nurf shot 2 more Geth in their shining heads with his disruptor pistol.

"Lovely." Klow responded as he and Bagin finished off the last of the Geth with bursts of disruptor fire.

"So, what? We just assume the humans pose no danger and then continue on as if they don't exist?" Klow asked as Nurf stared him down.

"Yes, we don't know anything about this universe… Considering it is different, plus we have a task to handle, we continue on our quest to find the traitors and cut down any 'Geth' or traitor in our path."

"And what about the humans?" Bagin asked.

"Let them go, they may sooner learn Klingonese… Considering how many people speak it." Nurf watched the duo of humans run off.

"If the traitors are allowed with this…. 'Saren' there's no telling what power they will wield, we must find them before they find Saren." Bagin stated as Nurf turned to Klow.

"Contact the _Veqlargh_ andfill them in, we are going to continue to track the traitors down, Geth or not." Nurf walked down the hill as Bagin turned to Klow.

"We've been on stranger missions then this, Klow, we're soldiers, we have a mission to handle for now…. Things like this are just another problem to overcome."

Bagin and Estest followed Nurf down the slope as Klow sighed and contacted the _Veqlargh_.

(2 minutes later.)

Nurf shot another of the Geth and watched it break down as it fell to the ground.

"I'm starting to wonder if the traitors are aware of the Geth and are using them to slow us down." Bagin asked as the Klingon group continued to hike towards the massive ship before a gunshot rang out.

"Another ambush?" Bagin asked as he saw the humans from before approach another unknown species.

"What is that? This universe's version of a Gorn?" Bagin asked as the quartet took cover from behind a container.

"Dishonorable, only a coward would shoot his enemy in the back." Klow growled out as they noticed the burn on his back.

"I don't think the other knew that they had an enemy at their back." Bagin stated as Nurf turned to Klow.

"What did Lul say?" He asked as he turned back to the humans.

"That the ship is repaired enough to move out, most major systems are fully repaired and the transporter is the only thing not repaired yet, why do you ask, Captain?" Nurf saw more ships descending and dropping off more Geth.

"Because those dropships are going to require more firepower… Plus I would prefer that we have our ship ready for a fight." Klow looked at the dropships before turning back to Nurf.

"I'll tell the _Veqlargh_ to take out their dropships but that massive warship would cut the _Veqlargh_ in half in direct combat it seems." Nurf saw another patrol of Geth and drew his disruptor pistol as the Klingon captain heard the signs of a bird of prey as 2 Geth Dropships descended only to explode as disruptor fire cut them in half.

"Lal is about as subtle as a photon torpedo…" Nurf hissed as the Bird of Prey flew around as the cargo area as Nurf looked at it.

"Tell them not to engage the larger ship, the _Veqlargh_ wasn't meant for fighting a bigger warship head on, tell Lal to handle their dropships."

Nurf ordered to Bagin as the Patrol of Geth started to move towards the cargo area.

"Destroy those Geth before they overwhelm the area!"

Nurf ordered as he fired and cut down a Geth with his pistol before a Geth armed with a pulse shotgun decloaked and fired as Bagin and Nurf gunned the machine down as Nurf shot the two remaining geth in the head as Shepard finished the other group off. He looked up to see another Geth Dropship slam to the ground as the _Veqlargh_ flew away from the cargo area.

"Captain, we have located the traitors, their Bird of Prey touched down close to the massive ship. Whoever is commanding these machines might be working with the traitors." Nurf was hardly surprised as Lal filled him in on his communicator.

"I should have guessed, we will find out why soon, we have encountered a pair of human soldiers but they cannot understand us, I want someone to figure out a way to communicate with them." Lal was silent for a minute before speaking up.

"Understood, what about you, captain?" Nurf looked at the massive ship before grabbing his disruptor pistol.

"We are going to find these traitors and get some answers…"

 **Author notes**

 **Ok, this story will be taking place from the first Mass Effect to 3, some of the events in the games will be different, some of Star Trek's universe will come into play but not all of it. Until next Saturday, Lighting Wolf out!**

 **P.S: Before anyone gets annoyed at Nurf's disruptor pistol not running out of ammo because it self-recharges? I doubt the Klingons could just push disruptor stations through the anomaly… Yet.**

 **I would also like to point out that since I am not a full-blown Star Trek fan, I happily would accept help for any errors in Star Trek lore I may have made.**


	3. Enemy of my Enemy

**Sup guys, Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Star Trek and Mass Effect. Enjoy the 1200- word chapter. I don't own Mass Effect or Star Trek, Bio Ware, Microsoft, Gene Roddenberry, Ea, and a few others do.**

(Milky Way, near unidentified, Exodus Cluster, Utopia.)

Nurf finished off another Geth as he stepped over its melted body as he, Klow, Bagin and Estest continued to make their way towards the traitor's Bird of Prey as he heard from the _Veqlargh_ that they had spotted the humans moving towards an unknown object.

"We are not getting close to the unknown ship, if we must kill the traitors with the _Veqlargh's_ disruptor canons then so be it."

Nurf stated under his breath as they reached the location where the traitor's Bird of Prey had landed, Nurf could see 3 dozen or so Geth guarding the area.

"Saren must of an army of these machines, we cannot let the traitors gain such an ally…. Wherever we are anyway…"

Nurf said as he turned to Klow, Estest and Bagin.

"We cut down the Geth and get to that Bird of Prey, even if we only destroy the craft, we strand the traitors here and can hunt them down at our leisure." Klow, Estest and Bagin nodded as Nurf readied his disruptor pistol.

"Captain, we have spotted the traitors, their headed back to their Bird of Prey!" Nurf was about to order the _Veqlargh_ to cut them off when he saw the band of traitors running back towards their Bird of Prey as it uncloaked.

"Kill the traitors!" Nurf roared as he fired his disruptor pistol and destroyed 3 of the Geth easily as the remaining 33 opened fire.

"Cut them down and get to the bird of Prey!" Klow bellowed as he, Estest and Bagin opened fire, killed 4 of the Geth wielding shotguns and forced the 29 to cover.

"Captain, their lifting off!" Bagin yelled as the Bird of Prey lifted off and flew into the stars as did the massive ship they'd see before along with dozens of Geth Dropships.

"NOOOOO, BLASTED, PAT'AQS!" Nurf roared as he fired and killed 3 more Geth as he pulled out his communicator to speak into it.

"Lul, the traitors have escaped, is the _Veqlargh_ fully repaired?" Nurf and the others fired, killing 8 of the 21 Geth as gunfire whizzed by their heads.

"Yes, the remaining dropships have retreated, we will pick you up in a few minutes." Lul replied.

"Land near us, I want to let some anger out on these machines…"

Nurf hissed as he shot another 2 with his disruptor, melting their metal bodies as 4 tried to advance with their shotguns only to be gunned down by Bagin and Klow as Estest killed 2 more with headshots.

"13 or so left, destroy them!"

Klow shot 3 more as a shot whizzed by his head, only annoying the Klingon captain as Bagin, Estest and Klow shot 4 that attempted to flank them.

Klow killed another 2 with headshots and Bagin and Klow finished off the last 2 as Nurf, Estest, Klow and Bagin stood surrounded by 3 dozen melted Geth as the _Veqlargh_ landed in the clearing and the landing ramp slid down as Nurf and the others boarded the Bird of Prey as it flew into the stars, leaving the war-torn planet behind.

(IKS _Veqlargh_ , bridge, unknown space.)

"I cannot believe that the traitors escaped… And with this 'Saren.' We need to pursue them as soon as possible." Nurf said as he sat down within his command chair once again as he turned to Estest.

"Do we know where they fled to?" Estest shook his head.

"No, captain, wherever they fled to, it's not within recorded space." Nurf sighed as he mused over his options.

"Can we track the humans? They seemed to at least be familiar with Saren." Klow growled.

"And what if they attempt to stab us in the back? We don't even know when or where we are, and those humans don't belong to the Federation or we would know it." Nurf turned to Klow.

"Because their the enemy of our enemy, which makes them our friend, you know what we and the Federation did to defeat the Borg, we have no choice unless you want to map out every part of this entire Quadrant." Klow backed down as Nurf turned to Estest.

"Can the humans be tracked?" She nodded.

"Yes, we have their last coordinates before they left the system…. We just need to send them our language base so we can communicate with them." Nurf nodded.

"Take us to their last coordinates at warp speed, but in the meantime, see if you can handle the translation problem like you suggested." Estest nodded as Klow whipped his head around.

"WE ARE WARPING TO A LOCATION WE DON'T KNOW ABOUT!? What if there's an enemy fleet waiting for us because of Saren?" Nurf knew how to handle Klow but the situation with the traitors still bothered him.

"I never took you for a coward, Klow, you always wanted to add dozens if not hundreds of battles to the record of battle… But I suppose we could simply retreat." Klow nearly slammed his hands on the console.

"NO, WE WILL CRUSH THEM AND SHOW THEM THE POWER OF THE KLINGON EMPIRE, CAPTAIN!" Nurf bit back the desire to laugh as the ship launched into space at warp speed.

"Does anyone know about the supplies on the ship? We resupplied before this mission but it wouldn't hurt to do an inventory check." Nurf said as he turned to Bagin.

"I will handle it, captain, you did assign me to handle the ships engines and such." Nurf nodded as the ship continued to race towards where the human ship was.

"Klow, make sure our weapons are ready in case we run into any more Geth." Nurf ordered as Klow nodded and got up to check the armory as Estest spoke up.

"I know why we are enlisting the humans, Captain, not only because you think them honorable but because you know we stand no chance of even finding the traitors or our way home without their help." Nurf was silent for a minute before speaking up.

"There are many reasons to seek help, Lieutenant… But I do not know whether we are simply within a uncharted region of space… Or another timeline or otherwise… Meeting the humans will handle that… For now, my only concern is protecting my crew and ship from harm."

"Most Klingons are only thirsty for battle and honor." Nurf nodded.

"I am not most Klingons, Lieutenant." Bagin and Klow returned a minute later.

"The supplies are listed and organized and the weapons are ready for battle."

"When we arrive, we will cloak the ship, if we are outnumbered a 100 to 1, I am not fighting them all without a plan… Is that clear?" Klow was silent but nodded as did Estest and Bagin.

"Sir, we will be arriving at their coordinates in a few hours." Estest stated.

"Then we wait and prepare for the next battle… And come up with a plan to handle everything else in the meantime."

 **Author notes**

 **Ok, this will be my Semi-final chapter for this week, at least until next Saturday. I will try and make one last chapter for this weekend tomorrow. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	4. Face to Face

**Sup guys, Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Star Trek and Mass Effect. Enjoy the 1200- word chapter. I don't own Mass Effect or Star Trek, Bio Ware, Microsoft, Gene Roddenberry, Ea, and a few others do.**

(Milky Way, edge of Serpent Nebula, Widow 3 hours after warp jump.)

"Sir, we are coming out of warp at the edge of the system." Estest stated as the _Veqlargh_ lurched out of warp speed as Nurf's eyes widened.

A massive 6-armed station hovered in the middle of the system, Nurf and the others could see dozens of civilian ships docking and departing from the station.

What Nurf also saw, was dozens of cruisers and other alien warships, far outweighing and outgunning the smaller Bird of Prey.

"Cloak us now, those ships are going to lock onto us." Nurf hissed as Bagin did so as the ship vanished from sight.

"Those ships could rip the _Veqlargh_ to pieces with a direct hit, we cannot directly assault that fleet." Estest stated as Klow huffed.

"We are Klingons, we aren't cowards, Estest!" Klow growled out before Bagin hauled him out of his seat.

"The _Veqlargh_ is Captain Nurf's ship, he will do with it what he damn well pleases unless you want to challenge him now, Klow!" He bellowed at the Klingon as he turned to Nurf.

"Lieutenant Estest, is there any way we can board that station without getting the ship or ourselves slaughtered?" he asked as he turned to the female warrior and science officer.

"It should be possible to beam us aboard the ship but we may have to decloak to do that, it hasn't been attempted before to my knowledge." She stated as Nurf sighed.

"If it can be done, then that's how we get onto the station silently, Lal, you have command while I'm gone, Klow and Bagin you're with me."

Nurf said as he got up from his command chair to walk to the back of room before turning.

"If you can find the human ship, send them our language base so they can speak to us." Estest nodded as Lal walked with the group to the transporter room.

"What do you want me to do when they detect the ship?" Lal asked as Nurf, Klow and Bagin walked under the transporters.

"Do what you must to make sure that the _Veqlargh_ survives, Lal." Nurf said as the warrior nodded and stood by the panel.

"Hijol." Nurf commanded as they vanished as Lul made his way back to the bridge as the _Veqlargh_ continued to drift through space, the crew unsure if they would be destroyed or not as the Bird of Prey decloaked while the transporter was activated.

(Citadel Presidium.)

Pain was the first thing Nurf, Bagin and Klow felt as they were able stand up.

"At least we are on the damn station, captain." Klow stated sarcastically as Klow felt his back to see if his weapons were still intact.

"Where are we? Lal?" Nurf asked as he pulled his communicator out of his uniform's pocket.

"We sent you to a part of the station under construction, its one level below the top, captain." Nurf looked down to see that they were in front of a railing leading to a lift.

"Is the _Veqlargh_ still ok, commander?" He, Klow and Bagin leapt over the railing before entering the lift as he was answered.

"Yes, we have moved to the edge of the system, Captain, I'll be ready with the transporter in case we need it." Nurf was glad at least a few of the crew on board the _Veqlargh_ didn't think every mission as another battle but as an actual life or death situation.

"Be ready… But don't draw your weapons unless they open fire on us first." Nurf said, making sure his disruptor pistol was at his side in case he needed it.

"Sir, I've sent the language base to the human ship and the station, I haven't gotten anything back." Estest replied as the lift reached the top.

"Don't fire unless they threaten us." Nurf said as he, Klow and Bagin walked out of the life, Nurf could here dozens of humans and alien voices reacting to them, some in fear, some in amazement and some in pure shock.

"Captain…" Klow resisted the urge not to draw his disruptor rifle or Bat'leth as they walked up the stairs and spotted the humans from before.

"If any of them shoot, I'm melting them all." Klow growled out as Nurf shushed him and stood far enough away that the aliens the humans were talking to couldn't see them very clearly.

"Commander Shepard?" Bagin asked as the commander turned.

"You!" Nurf crossed his arms, ignoring the looks of the aliens.

"Now then, I'm guessing that whole translation issue is done? Or at least somewhat done for now."

"Who are you?" Shepard asked as Nurf and the commander reached for their sidearm, although hesitantly.

"As I was trying to say back on that rock, we are Klingons from the Klingon Empire, from the House of Mogh."'

"He is Captain Wivuc…. Or Nurf, as you humans introduce your selves with your first name."

"You're in command of that ship flying around out there!" Klow turned around as 4 guards with rifles appeared behind them, Klow and Bagin pointed their disruptor rifles back in response.

"If you mean the _Veqlargh_ , then your correct…" Shepard noticed the pause and nodded towards the aliens.

"The reptiles are Turian, the one with brown skin are Salarians, and the purple one is a Asari." Nurf nodded before turning his head.

"Bagin, Klow! I said only attack if they try to kill us!" Neither Klingon backed down before Shepard spoke up.

"Don't shoot them, they're only protecting their captain!"

"They're a threat!" One of the guards shouted before Shepard spoke up.

"If you were in a place you didn't understand, wouldn't you react with violence when someone draws a damn gun on you?" The guards softened and backed down.

"Cowards." Klow hissed as he and Bagin put their disruptor rifles on their backs as Nurf turned to Shepard.

"Thank you, Klingons are usually to damn stubborn to back down." He said, glaring at Bagin and Klow.

"No problem, now why are you here?" Nurf looked Shepard directly in the eye before responding.

"Does the name 'Saren' mean anything to you?"

 **Author notes**

 **Ok, this will be possibly being the last chapter for this week until next Saturday, someone let me know if I messed up the Klingon word for energize. I may post one or more chapters tonight and possibly tomorrow. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	5. Shootout in the Clinic

**Sup guys, Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Star Trek and Mass Effect. Enjoy the 1100- word chapter. I don't own Mass Effect or Star Trek, Bio Ware, Microsoft, Gene Roddenberry, Ea, and a few others do.**

(Milky Way, edge of Serpent Nebula, Widow, Citadel Wards.)

"And that brings us to now… You're sure those traitors are working with him?"

Nurf nodded as he, Shepard, Ashley, Kaidan, Bagan and Klow walked through the station. Nurf had gotten word the _Veqlargh_ had landed on the station and Lal and the others would be joining them once they handled speaking to the humans.

"So, all we have to do is find someone who knows what Saren has been doing and then we may bring him down for what he's done, personally I'd tear him apart just to be sure but that's just me."

Nurf huffed as they continued their walk.

"Like I said, stubborn, how about we split up? You find someone who knows about Saren and we will search the lower areas like the Bars."

"What? Klingons drink all the time?" Kaidan asked as Nurf huffed,

"No, but in my experiences, you want to find a dirty rat, you check to see if any criminals are around… They always seem to know something." Nurf said as Shepard nodded.

"We're meet you down their when we are finished up here." Nurf nodded as he and the others made their way to a lift and took it down towards the bar.

"Bar scum means a lot of idiots with guns." Nurf laughed and patted his disruptor pistol.

"Weapons free down here, some of the scum might be working with Saren… Or just in general being more trash to take out." The lift stopped and Nurf, Bagin and Klow stepped out of the lift as the trio of Klingons walked towards the bar.

"Damn."

Bagin said as he and Nurf noticed a massive reptile like alien talking to what Nurf assumed was the bouncer for the bar who looked like the other reptilian alien.

"What is that? Looks like a Gorn…. But a lot damn tougher." Klow said, looking at the alien as it was busy arguing with the bouncer when Shepard, Kaidan and Ashley arrived.

"Who's the giant reptiles?" Bagin asked, pointing to the reptilian alien.

"A Krogan, you don't want to mess with one, they're really damn strong." The Krogan brushed past them as Nurf turned to Shepard.

"I'd keep your gun ready in case some of the criminals get…. Trigger happy." Shepard nodded as the 6 soldiers headed into Chora's den.

"I'll talk to the bartender, keep a look out for anyone who's planning to shoot us in the back." Shepard whispered as Nurf nodded as he turned to look through the bar as kept his hand near his disruptor pistol while Bagin and Klow made sure their disruptor rifles were ready for a firefight.

"How many of them you think are on Saren's payroll?" Bagin asked as his eyes narrowed.

"I don't know, but you can shoot any of them that try to kill us first." Bagin and Klow nodded as Shepard walked back.

"We need to head to the wards, Turian named Garrus is who we're looking for." Nurf nodded as he, Bagin and Klow followed the commander out of the room and towards the clinic.

"If Saren's as damn slippery as the traitors the Empire sent us to kill, you're looking at a lot more thugs and soldiers in his army to kill." Nurf stated as they walked.

"I'm guessing your traitors have a lot of henchmen?" Nurf nodded.

"Either more traitors from their house, or Romulan Tal Shiar…" Shepard looked at the Klingon Captain as they neared the Clinic.

"Thought the Romulans and Klingon Empire had a truce following a massive war."

"Not every Klingon and Romulan are happy with things right now, Shepard. Romulans are backstabbers who love to know everything they can and my people are endless amounts of soldiers and warriors... There will be times when they want war with us just as badly as we want war with the for now…"

Shepard nodded as they reached the Clinics but heard voices that sounded a lot like someone was getting threatened.

"Finally, something to shoot!" Klow said as he and Bagin drew their disruptor rifles as Nurf drew his disruptor pistol and Shepard, Ashley and Kaidan drew their assault rifles.

"I want to warn you, getting shot by a disruptor… Tends to melt what it hits."

Shepard and Nurf took cover by the door as both leaned in to hear what was being said.

"Did you tell that damn cop about the Quarrian?" One voice asked.

"No, I haven't told them anything, C-Sec doesn't know what's happening down here anyway!" Nurf opened the door to see 10 thugs armed with pistols, a few shotguns and some with assault rifles.

"How about you put the guns down and we talk about this quietly?" Shepard asked as he and Nurf stepped in and pointed their guns at the thugs as Kaidan, Ashley, Bagin, and Nurf pointed their guns as well.

"Damn it, its Commander Shepard! Shoot them!" The Turian sprang up and shot one of the thugs in the head as Nurf shot another in the gut as he and the others rolled into cover.

"Well, at least we start clearing out Saren's army now rather than later!"

Nurf stated as dozens of bullets panged off the wall the soldiers were using as Shepard and Kaidan fired and managed to nail another 2 thugs who were trying to flank them as Bagin forced 2 of them to cover where the Turian killed him.

"Saren really doesn't want us finding out what he's doing!" Shepard shouted as Nurf, Klow and Ashley saw another thug who fired a shotgun at them before he was gunned down by disruptor fire and bullets.

"Saren should have hired thugs who know how to shoot!" Nurf yelled as he shot another thug that tried to shoot at them with his pistol before the last two sprang over their cover at them.

Shepard managed to shoot him in the head as his assault rifle was knocked away as Nurf grappled with the other before battering the man's shotgun away and lifting him up with one hand before snapping his neck.

"He really needs better thugs on his payroll." Nurf stated before dropping the dead thug.

 **Author notes**

 **Ok, next chapter will have Wrex, Garrus and Tali join Shepard… I want to say that the reason Wrex didn't talk to Shepard now is because he will talk to Shepard at the elevator. Also, some of the events of the games will be different due to Nurf and the others being there. Until next chapter, Lighting Wolf out!**


	6. Gunfight in the den

**Sup guys, Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Star Trek and Mass Effect. Enjoy the 1100- word chapter. I don't own Mass Effect or Star Trek, Bio Ware, Microsoft, Gene Roddenberry, Ea, and a few others do.**

(Milky Way, edge of Serpent Nebula, Widow, Citadel Wards.)

"So, we killed some of Saren's thugs, found out more about his scheme… Not much… And talked a Turian cop into helping us, am I forgetting anything?" Kaidan asked as Nurf and Shepard led their teammates into the elevator.

"No, you didn't." Bagin put in as Nurf cracked his neck.

"Finding Fist is going to mean a lot of thugs belonging to Saren or Fist himself are going to die." Nurf stated as his hand hovered over his disruptor pistol, Bagin and Nurf had recharged their disruptor rifles on the _Veqlargh_ and had bought supplies with some credits Garrus had given them.

"Get ready for a war to get to fist." Shepard ordered as Klow and Bagin cracked their knuckles.

"We're Klingons, war is what we do best, Shepard." Bagin stated as the lift reached the bottom and the group stepped out of the lift and began to move towards Chora's Den.

"The bouncer isn't here, I don't like the sign of this." Nurf said as he drew his disruptor pistol.

"Guess Fist knew we were coming." Shepard said as he drew his shotgun and both took cover near the entrance of the bar and looked over to see dozens of thugs and bartenders carrying shotguns, pistols and assault rifles.

"Guess we are going to have to kill everyone in the bar after all." Nurf stated as one thug spotted Kaidan as he and Ashley took cover, as did Bagin and Klow as dozens of bullets began to Wizz by their heads.

"Least we can get the shooting out of the way early!" Kaidan joked as Nurf shot a thug with a pistol trying to flank them as Shepard killed another who was wielding a shotgun.

"You've been in a lot of firefights, Nurf?" Shepard asked as both popped out of cover to kill two charging thugs with headshots.

"I'm a soldier, Shepard, in space or on a station or planet, I am not afraid to fight as a Klingon does!" A Table was tossed at them as Nurf spotted the Krogan bouncer charging and firing on them.

"What did you say about Krogan? That their big, tough, soldiers that you don't want to fight and that they regenerate?" Nurf asked as he nodded at the Krogan as Shepard and Nurf turned to their teammates.

"Shoot the Krogan!" All six soldiers opened fire as dozens of bullets and disruptor beams pelted the massive alien as he slowed as his shields winked out.

"Don't stop shooting until he's dead!" Nurf bellowed as they continued to fire and burn the Krogan before the bouncer crashed into a table, dead.

"Damn thing took more bullets then a drunk Gorn!" Klow yelled as he killed two thugs with shots that burned their chests as they collapsed.

"Pick a fight with Xeenzaar and Gahrid when we get back to the _Veqlargh_ but not now!" Nurf said as he shot two of the last 6 thugs as Shepard killed another bartender with a pistol using a blast from his shotgun.

"Finish them off!" Klow bellowed as the remaining thugs were killed in a hail of bullets and disruptor beams."

"You think Saren wouldn't send legions of thugs and bar scum to fight trained soldiers." Kaidan said as Nurf, Shepard and their crewmates stepped over the dozens of bodies, sweeping their weapons around to make sure they didn't miss anyone.

"Saren sure has a lot of people on his payroll." Shepard added as Nurf unlocked a door only to be greeted by two workers armed with pistols.

"Step the hell back or we're shoot!" One said as Shepard and Nurf nodded at each other.

"There's no need for guns, we aren't going to shoot you." Shepard stated as the workers continued to aim their weapons, albert not without their hands shaking.

"We only killed the thugs back there because they were trying to kill us, we aren't going to murder 2 workers just because they're threatening us." Nurf added.

"Are you sure?" One asked as Klow huffed at their cowardice with disgust.

"Yes, you can go, we aren't going to shoot unless you shoot first." The two workers ran past them as Shepard and Nurf continued to walk into the next room.

"So, you think the Klingon Empire will send us reinforcements?" Nurf shrugged.

"The Empire lives for wars but we haven't been at war since the Borg…. I also forgot to ask what year it is here."

"2183." Shepard replied.

"It's 2410 in our timeline… Meaning this is either a different timeline… or a different universe…. I am not sure which" Nurf replied.

"So, who are the Borg?" Shepard asked as Nurf walked to the door.

"They're a parasite upon the galaxy, Shepard, they consume everything they find to add to their knowledge…. I lost a lot of good friends to those monsters, Shepard… It sounds a lot like whatever the Reapers are…. And if the Reapers are anything like the Borg, I am not leaving this place until they are exterminated from existence…"

Shepard opened the door only to be answered by gunfire from the other side.

"I'm starting to think Fist is just stupid if he thinks an army of thugs is going to stop us."

Nurf stated before shooting one of the thugs as Shepard rolled and killed another with a blast from his shotgun as Bagin and Klow killed 2 of the 8 remaining thugs and Ashley and Kaidan shot another 2 with their rifles as Nurf turned and shot another thug as the man tried to bring his shotgun to shoot the Klingon.

"I'm really starting to think they're shields don't matter to disrupters." Nurf said as Shepard killed the last of the thugs before the walked to the final door in the bar.

"He's behind this door, I'm sure of it." Nurf stated as Shepard opened the door and the Klingons and Humans stormed in.

"Give up or be executed, Human!" Bagin growled out as he aimed his disruptor rifle at the man.

"Tell us where what we need is or die, Fist!" Nurf growled out.

 **Author notes**

 **Ok, next chapter is going to take place on Feros and will feature the mission on that planet, I will post that chapter either today or tomorrow. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


End file.
